


【鼬佐】燕与莺

by klkier17



Series: 【鼬佐鼬】双O系列 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: *ABO，双O，19鼬/14佐助，斜线有意义但不止于斜线*双O！双O！双O！穷凶极饿的肉……并不好吃*部分内容稍有致敬《我与哥哥的夏日祭》和《UNGRASPABLE/触不可及》





	【鼬佐】燕与莺

从夏日祭回来，佐助忽然一言不发地抱住了鼬。

他们坐在床上，床头柜上放着从祭典买来的各色玩意儿，折扇、风铃、面具……风铃是鼬挑选的，棉质的吊线下，玉子被做成了金鱼的形状。

看到它时鼬正咬着棉花糖，走在佐助身后，眼神扫过卖风铃的小铺，在一晃一晃的金鱼玉子上停留了一瞬，又移开。前方佐助抱着一堆东西慢吞吞地走，他今天穿了暗红色的浴衣，衣袖随着走路的颠簸也晃荡了起来。鼬愣了一下，盯着那片微微晃动的衣角，余光中瞥到暗色的袖口，佐助皓月般的手腕露出一瞬，像水光般一闪。

“怎么了？”

直到弟弟转过身，鼬才发觉自己抓住了对方的衣袖。

“……啊，”他看着佐助一脸茫然的样子，又看看被他攥在手中的衣角，禁不住露出一个微笑，“我们去买个风铃吧。”

“怎么会被缠上……”佐助好笑远多于好气地嘀咕了两声。

在突然抱上来之前，佐助原本坐在他身边，帮他解开缠在面具线上的头发。——两人是准备放下东西，去屋外看烟花的。

“……抱歉。”鼬也有点郁闷，不像佐助或者父亲，或许是遗传了妈妈吧，他的头发从来都柔顺得很，怎么也没想到摘面具时竟然扯出一丝痛意，这才坐到床上，借着床头灯的光让佐助帮忙看看。

“啊，”佐助凑近去看，好像发现了什么，忍不住笑了出来，暖呼呼的气息喷洒在鼬的耳廓，“原来是这样。”

他还没来得及问，这样到底是怎样，对方就又凑近了一些。鼬用余光去看，半晌才明白他在舔吻自己的头发。

不一会儿，面具被顺利地摘了下来。吻过自己头发的孩子却笑倒在他肩上。

“佐助…？”

“糖，”虽然没有笑出声，但是他好像乐得快要上气不接下气，“居然是被糖黏住了。”佐助在他的肩上笑着，颤动从接触的地方传达给鼬，鼬反应过来，无奈地笑了笑。

“啊啊，是这样啊，”他伸手摸了摸弟弟的头，“辛苦佐助了，明明不喜欢甜食。”

本该放开自己去收拾东西的，但佐助却没动身，鼬感到他的双手抱住了自己的背脊。他顿了一下回抱过去。佐助的体温一向比鼬要高，夏天格外炎热的这两个月，讨厌出汗的两人都刻意保持着一定的距离。这时夜晚室内的气温却刚刚好，鼬抱着佐助，只感到令人安心的暖意。

窗外突然响起了焰火爆裂的声音。焰火大会开始了。

不去看了吗？鼬抱着弟弟，心中默想。明明之前还念叨来着。

是累了吗？

焰火一朵接着一朵盛放，鼬看不到佐助的脸，视线便落在那只金鱼风铃上，渐渐开始出神。

佐助小时候也会突然抱上来。七岁，在爸爸妈妈出事之前，这孩子还总是跳着、跑着奔入他的怀抱。那时候的佐助比现在活泼很多，还会恶作剧和哭闹，一副在糖霜里长大的样子。

再后来，爸爸妈妈死于一次意外，鼬在外地准备竞赛，独自在家的佐助那天晚上等着父母，却在第二天的清晨等来了木叶警察的怜悯与同情。

鼬从电话中听闻了这件事，那是佐助听从警察、为了联系他哥哥而打来的电话。电话那头的佐助背对着大人们，一滴又一滴地掉眼泪，没有放声哭出来，却怎么也止不住话语中的哽咽。鼬立刻订了最近的航班飞回去，一开门小孩子便扑到他怀里大哭了起来。

什么时候，佐助开始不再跑过来拥抱自己了呢？鼬定定地想着。

鼬分化的时候，正好是父母葬礼结束后的第二天。现在想想，为了准备竞赛而苦熬的一段日子，加上繁重的葬礼安排，一切暂时告一段落之后——紧绷的身心突然放松下来，也许就是促使分化的契机吧。

那天晚上鼬抱着同样疲惫不堪的弟弟入睡，却被一阵热潮与疼痛拉扯起来。止不住的热度、汗液与颤抖一点不剩地传给了怀中的人，他像一只小羊一样从睡梦中惊醒，睁大眼睛惊恐地抓住兄长的衣服。啊，那是什么眼神呢。鼬想告诉他没关系，不要怕，客厅就有抑制剂，哥哥吃了就会好了。但是这一霎那，鼬把那些安慰随着难耐的渴望，都吞回了肚子里。

他意识到，这孩子现在只有自己了。自己怎么可以离开他？再浩瀚的宇宙，此刻只有手臂中的这个孩子与自己共享生命与血缘。鼬看着那样的眼神，喘息着再将弟弟抱紧了一点，用亲吻抚平他眉间恐惧的纹路。“佐助，”他说，用滚烫的喉咙、嘶哑的嗓音，把弟弟的名字喊了一遍又一遍，“哥哥会永远陪着你的。”

佐助分化之后，鼬才意识到，自己是那么盲目、自大地，对他许了一个不可能实现的诺言。

他总归是会去找一个伴侣的，鼬想。这个社会的等级恶心又残酷，如果Omega不依附一个Alpha或Beta，只能在抑制剂对个体失效后，被发情期折磨到疯狂，沦为大众的笑柄、玩物。抑或切除腺体，承担信息素紊乱而死的风险，但即使成功，也会成为这个社会的异类而饱受排挤。哪一个都不是他愿意让佐助走上的道路。想让佐助骄傲地存在于这个社会，身为Omega，身为哥哥的他无法也无力做到永远陪着佐助。

佐助总要离开他的。

现在他已然不会兴冲冲地跑来拥抱自己了。

他的弟弟，他唯一血缘相通的人，他从小就捧在手上、抱在怀里的珍宝，他拥抱过的体温——今后要拥抱谁的手臂、走向谁的怀抱？

“哥哥。”在焰火不断的爆裂声中，这一声呼唤几不可闻。

鼬突然发狠推倒佐助，少年的身体被砸在床上，惊讶地瑟缩了一下，却又抚上鼬垂到枕边的浴衣衣袖，漆黑的眼瞳坦然、温顺地看着他，好像夜幕中平静的星子。

鼬吻过去，细致地用舌头抚慰温热的软肉。

那人也会像他一样地舔过他嘴唇的每一道细纹吗？用舌尖抵上齿列时，对方会意，乖巧地松开牙关。吐息、唾液、温度，暧昧而淫乱地纠缠在一块。二人的唾液被鼬用舌头涂抹在对方的嘴唇上，这让佐助的嘴唇像刚被舔过的苹果糖，泛着水润的、诱人的、糖分堆积出来的光泽——鼬俯下身去又舔了一舔。

“哥哥……”被兄长彻底吻过口唇的少年连嗓音都变得又软又糯，浴衣被鼬解开了一半，仍是用亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。糟糕。太阳穴隐隐发涨，热烘烘的大脑此刻很难弄明白怎么就越过了界。身体似乎已经不受自己控制，鼬感到心脏一跳接着一跳，自觉声音已经盖过了窗外盛放的焰火。

他心一横，索性将一时冲动发作到底，俯身从佐助的唇角往脸侧吻去。少年人耳廓到脖颈泛起一片红，一副情动的模样。佐助是什么味道？鼬闻不到，恨恨地舔了舔对方的脖颈，对着那片埋着跳动脉搏的肌肤虔诚又用力地啃咬，换来一阵颤抖和更深的红晕。

鼬的吻落到胸膛的时候，对方开始不耐烦了，两只手毫无章法地扯动他的衣袖。孩子气一样的心急。鼬衔着他胸前细嫩的软肉，低低地笑，安抚性地最后咬了咬已经涨红的乳尖，继而把一只手从汗津津的胸膛移开，探向弟弟的下体。少年难耐地喘气，青涩的性器半勃着，被兄长温热的手掌缓缓地从根部撸到顶部，一下子颤巍巍地停住了所有动作。他微微眯起眼睛，随着鼬的撸动吸了口气，乖顺地由他帮忙发泄欲望。

帮弟弟发泄欲望。正是因为这样想，被握住性器时，鼬才浑身打了一个激灵。

“佐助？”他惊讶地看着弟弟，那孩子用有些雾气的眼睛看着他，似乎不懂他为什么发问。“嗯…？让我也帮哥哥啊……”他嗫嚅道，小心翼翼地抚慰着鼬的硬物。

鼬其实不太希望佐助这么做。在弟弟的触碰下，他努力忽视的那些感受一下子又全都跑了出来，双腿止不住的颤抖、后穴的空虚潮热，无一不叫嚣着对被插入的渴求——他的身体背叛了意志，残酷地提醒他，他是一个Omega。

一个留不住、保护不了同为Omega的弟弟的，可悲的哥哥。

他吞咽了一下，将那些难耐的感觉抛在脑后，仓促地把佐助的手拍掉，加快了手上撸动的速度。

被粗暴地挥开，佐助还没反应过来，便被哥哥带到了高潮的边缘。他勉力眨眨眼睛看向鼬隐忍通红的面庞，哼声凑近他索吻，在对方一通近乎狂乱的啃咬中呜咽着射了出来。

“哥……”平稳了呼吸之后，佐助抓住鼬的手臂，“你进来吧。”

这场“性事”进行到此刻，鼬才觉得一瞬间理智好像被炸了个干净。

这看起来不像是一时的糊话，佐助看着他的眼睛湿漉漉的却十分清明，安安静静，像是带了一丝恳求的味道。

是还难受吗？鼬浑浑噩噩地想。他自己的发情期从来只靠抑制剂解决，未想过被别人激出高潮后的感受。这样会让佐助有感觉吗？那怎么解决？他开始思考家里是不是还放着多余的抑制剂。

“哥哥……”佐助咬住了下唇，手指在他的小臂上很小幅度地磨蹭了一下，皱起眉头眯着眼睛的样子好像下一秒就要掉眼泪。

鼬对这个表情完全没辙。他放下思考，赶忙俯身去亲吻弟弟的眼睫，用不沾精液的那只手抚摸他的脸颊，“难受的话，我包里好像还有一支抑制剂。”抑制剂的效果，怎么想也比他能带来的抚慰要好很多。他安慰性地亲吻着佐助的额头，手指按在对方脖颈缓缓摩挲。

“不…”佐助睁开眼睛看他，他们离得很近，两个人的头发交错在一起，从眼角到脖颈都泛着相似的红晕。

“我想要的是你，哥哥。”少年用很小很小的声音说，内心的希冀随着鼬的沉默一点点消失在余音中。

鼬最终还是进入了他。

佐助双颊通红，手臂虚搭在哥哥的颈侧，眯着盛满了水气的眼睛舒服地哼哼，像一只被捋顺了毛的幼猫。鼬咬着牙又轻又缓地肏他，前身被吮吸的快感刺激着，后穴却空虚地兀自收缩，体液细细地淌了出来，从不可言说的地方直直滴落到床单上，香甜的气息在室内爆裂般地挥洒开来。

好热。还不够。佐助的身体叫嚣着。他呼出一团团热气，圈住鼬的脖颈，浑沌又难耐地用发软的双腿蹭着兄长的腰侧。

“唔……”

鼬的动作有一瞬间的停滞，借着床头灯的光，佐助看得非常清楚，自己的动作让哥哥的眼角明显染了一圈红晕。

“哥哥……？”

他皱起眉头，拉过哥哥的脸庞。鼬细密的颤抖和难以抑制的红晕在近距离下更加显露无疑。

“难受的话，我们……啊啊！”

佐助正要提议，鼬却一改温柔的作风，他打开佐助的手，一下咬在了对方的颈侧，下身同时猛烈地挺入了几分，引出佐助一句尾音变了调的呻吟。

“不需要…佐助让我忘记就好……”

忘记…什么？

被猝不及防的狠狠刺激了一下，穴肉控制不住地抽搐着裹紧了鼬的东西。佐助舒服得一抖，委屈又羞耻地吸吸鼻子，用泛着水光的眼睛看着对方。

鼬不再给他提出疑问的机会，只是舔啮着佐助腺体周围的肌肤，配合粗暴的攻势，双手在清瘦白皙的腰间留下片片红痕。

“嗯、啊啊……哥哥……好、舒服……”

佐助头脑越发的混乱，眼前一片迷蒙，体内毫不留情的冲撞却显得十分清晰，他抬起双手绕过鼬的脖颈，肌肤相亲的地方一片湿滑潮热。年轻的Omega索性闭上眼，感受着两人间的气味和温度，无措而本能地在灭顶的快意中喉舌发软地喊着他的哥哥。

热度越来越高，结合的地方似乎在燃烧、在沸腾一样。鼬也不复清明，喘息几乎要变为呻吟。弟弟的身体让他受的刺激太大了，快速抽插的下身频频享受着穴肉抽搐般的吸附，温热湿软把他拖进未曾想过的温柔乡。他咬牙强忍，鸦羽般的鬓角一片汗湿。

而且这是佐助啊。他满心怜爱地俯身与弟弟接吻，身下的动作却不曾停顿，近在咫尺地听对方好似撒娇的微弱呻吟。

“是、棉花糖，”过多的快感让佐助开始发泄般地呜咽，他一边流眼泪，一边虚软地攀着鼬的手臂，“可是、哥哥的气味、呜……”他没能继续说，鼬咬着他的肩膀，冲撞愈发不知轻重。

“哥……啊啊…”

呜咽中佐助说不出太长的语句，呻吟都带了哭腔，却用脱力的手臂顽固地抱着鼬的背脊，颤抖之中把这个字眼拖长，喊了一遍又一遍。鼬垂下眼帘，沿着对方脸颊上的泪痕细细吻过去。

他握住佐助的腿根，把下身埋在弟弟身体中，狠了心地在肉穴里研磨，惹得少年腰腹到大腿之间一阵酸软。

“嗯呜…哥、哥……啊啊……”

佐助被磨得浑身麻软，虚弱地缩在兄长的怀中，连呻吟都提不起力来。鼬吻他汗湿的头发，深埋的阴茎时不时蹭过佐助的宫口，引来他几声惊悸的啜泣。

“乖……别怕。”

鼬的嗓音掺上了动情的沙哑。

他在混沌中好像回到了初次发情的那个夜晚。佐助那么小，声音那么轻，明明已经受不了地流泪了，却依然愿意缩在他怀里，任他动作，只顾把颤抖和依赖都传达给他。

坦荡、乖顺而真诚。

他握住抵在自己胸口的手，满心爱怜地吻上柔和又分明的骨节。

佐助小声抽泣着，双手被握住后又往哥哥的怀里缩了缩，雪白的身体处处是动情留下的痕迹，颤抖得让鼬想到了受惊时的兔子。

又顶撞了一会儿，佐助的喘息越来越快，穴肉控制不住地将鼬的东西越吸越紧。鼬知道他还差最后的刺激，下身开始小心地戳刺那层软肉。

“啊！呜…哥、哥哥！”

佐助抖得不行，眼睫扑扇，泪水再也控制不住地滑落下来。他受不住地抓紧了哥哥的衣袖，但始终没有发出拒绝的声音。

鼬抱住他，找到少年颤抖的嘴唇，安抚性地深入舔吻，最后狠狠地抽插了一阵。

清洗过后，鼬抱着早已昏睡的弟弟躺在床上，乏力的身体几乎连一根指头也动不了了。想到还和研发组的前辈约好了明早的数据分析，不禁苦笑了一下。

佐助平稳的呼吸声从近在咫尺的地方传来，和夏夜的蝉声混合在一起，显得夜晚更宁静了一些。鼬垂下眼睫，望着落在床上的月光，困意像夏夜的清凉气息一样缓缓漫上来。

昏昏沉沉中，他想起床头的金鱼风铃，想到一闪而过的那截手臂，想到向他扑过来的那个小团子。

实验室的研发已经进入了最后阶段。

鼬闭上眼睛，在黑暗中缓缓吐出一口气。

再坚持一下，佐助。

很快了。

END.

补充一点设定：鼬是专攻科研的医学生，在进行的项目就是抑制剂相关的开发，坚持做这个项目下去是有影响腺体功能的风险的，但这点鼬一直瞒着佐助。佐助也是新晋医学生，在本文的事后，鼬的发情期逐渐开始紊乱，被瞒下的事情暴露。由此佐助和鼬发生争执，并互通心意。后来佐助也加入了项目，最终团队成功开发出了不会对个体失效的抑制剂。所以，虽然是双O，但是结局还是兄弟在一起啦~


End file.
